How Jack and Sam really met
by strumfeta
Summary: What happened before Children of the Gods? How did our two heroes really meet. Mature only. Chapter 7 is up. Two more chapters top.
1. Chapter 1

Title - How Jack and Sam really met

Author - strumfeta

Rating - M

Category - definately SJ

Season - one

Spoilers - Children of the Gods

Summary - read the title

Disclaimer - I am nobody and i own nothing. if i did wouldn't be here anymore, i'd have money.

Authors note - This is the first attempt at writing, so please, don't be nasty.

How Sam and Jack really met…

-1-

As I walk in to the O'Mallys, and it's only 7pm, I see the place filled with people. It's almost impossible to move around the dance podium, but even so I spot an empty table and make my way toward it. It's been only a few minutes as I've been sitting here and waitress comes to take my order. I order the same thing as I always do, beer. Slowly sipping the beer I watch around the place for any familiar or new and interesting faces. No one I can recognize. Oh my god, who is that blond? Probably the prettiest thing I have ever seen. She's wearing only a little tank top that doesn't cover her belly as it should. And she has a belly button ring. And that short little dress that reveals the complete length of her beautiful legs. How I'd love to wrap myself in those. She's slowly swaying to the sound of music, completely capturing every man's eyes in the place. She's putting on a show for everybody. Including me, seeing how certain parts of my body are starting to wake up. A man approaches the beauty in question and it seams that with only few words she dismisses him. Guess he wasn't good enough. But the next one who tries has more luck and she starts to sway seductively around him. They step off of the podium and she starts to lead him towards the bathroom. I don't even want to know what for. But what the hell, I need to visit the head anyway so I start slowly after them. I see them entering the ladies room and start thinking of entering too and pretending I didn't see the sign just to break that party. She is way too good for him. All of the sudden there is a loud banging sound coming from the room and a high pitched shriek. In haste I enter the room prepared to pound that idiot to kingdom come. And what do I see before me? The said idiot in a fetal position on the floor and the beautiful blonde standing over him, arms on her hips, with a look on her face that could kill the bravest of men.

"Is everything okay here?", I ask.

She just looks at me and slightly growls. The man, currently lying on the floor, on the other hand, says nothing just trying to fight off the enormous amount of pain she must have caused him hitting him in the crotch.

"Get out of here before I let her do this to you once again" I command him. He gets up and walks as fast as he can given the circumstances.

"I didn't ask for your help!" she shouts at me.

"But that man did. What were you thinking going in here with a man you didn't know?"

"None of your business! Maybe I just wanted a quick lay!"

God she is beautiful! I close the gap between us slowly. She backs away until her back comes in contact with the cold wall. I put both my hands on the wall so she can't get away. But that's what's interesting, she doesn't even try to get away. I close the remainder of free space between us and place a slow kiss on her lips. She's panting. And she's actually kissing me back. I slide my hands slowly down her body and to her ass. She shivers. Her hands are on my pants, trying to undo my fly. She succeeds and instantly I find her hand on my now very hard part of the body. She slowly slides up and down my member with her hand a I can't stop myself from moaning.

"Oh God, you're gonna kill me", I say, bearly audible.

My hands go down to her tighs and I pull her skirt up and put my right knee between her legs. She opens them and I pull her undies down her to the floor. She puts her hands around my neck tightly so she doesn't fall when I grip her tightly around her delicate waist and pull her up on the wall. She instantly puts her legs around my ass and holds me so neither of us can move. She kisses my again, this time hard and demanding. Her tongue thrusts in to my mouth and probes until we are both in dire need of air. My very hard and painful member is against her wet opening. I take her mouth in a mind blowing kiss and thrust in to her as hard as I can. She screams 'Oh God' and I continue thrusting into her with all my strength. She is close, I can feel, she is panting and slightly shivering. I won't last much longer either. I thrust one last time into her with as much power as I can muster and she comes violently, throwing her head back in to the wall and shouting "yess!", her body shaking and trembling. I cum still inside her with what seams as the most powerful orgasm in years. I can't stop shaking and involuntary thrusting into her willing body. As we both calm down I let her to the ground and we both start to straighten our clothes. When we finally look presentable again I extend my arm to her and say "My name is Jack". She takes it "Sam". And with that we start back out of the restroom.


	2. her point of view

-2-

This chapter is from Sam's point of view.

This has been really a hectic month. I need a release so badly. So I put on my most revealing bits of clothes, makeup and head for the place I know will be packed with men. When I get there it's already crowded and it's still early in the evening. Even better. More to choose from. I order a drink at the bar, the same as always, diet coke and a beer, take a sip from the beer bottle and head to the dance podium. I start dancing slowly to the music, seductively. As I'm dancing my eyes wander to the entrance and I see a man entering this place. Tall, lean, in black leather jacket and jeans, slightly silver hair, looks so damn hot. Why can't I attract someone like that? Anyway, I'm still dancing alone when someone approaches me. Oh God, not him again. I say 'No' again to him and he goes away. At least for now. After few minutes later some other man approaches me and just starts dancing next to me without even asking. Guts, I like that. I put on my most sexual smile and dance around him as close as I can. I can even see the hard on I'm giving him. Now we're talking. I take his hand and start leading him towards the woman's bathroom, the only place that is usually empty at this joint. As soon as we enter he puts his hands on my ass, something I really don't like, and turns me so I face the wall. He starts yanking my panties off and says not so silently into my ear "I'll teach you how a real man fucks". This is it. I put my hands on the wall for support and rise my foot and kick him right in the nuts. He instantly keels over and falls to the ground. At that moment a man, the same man who captured my eyes earlier, enters the bathroom looking ready to jump if necessary and asks "Is everything okay here?". I don't think I ever looked that angry in my life. But there's something about him, my anger slowly starts to dissipate and I feel… What the heck is that?!? Butterflies?!? What am I, 14? But he brings me out of my reverie when he speaks

"Get out of here before I let her do this to you once again" The prick gets up and walks as fast as he can given the circumstances.

"I didn't ask for your help!" I shout at him.

"But that man did. What were you thinking going in here with a man you didn't know?"

"None of your business! Maybe I just wanted a quick lay!"

Oh God, he looks good enough to eat. I'm already wet just from looking at him, imagine what would happen if he actually touched me. He is closing the gap between us and I step backwards until my back hits the wall. It's cold but it feels so good against my flushed body. He puts his hands around me on the wall so I can't get away. Like I'm really considering it. I'm breathing heavily now and I'm sure he can hear it. He closes what space is left between us and kisses me slowly on my lips. I kiss him back. His hands are on my ass, just holding me. This time I don't mind. I slightly shiver. I hope he didn't notice but he did. By now I want him so badly, my hands are already on his fly, fumbling with it, trying to undo his zipper. Got it! I slide my hand into his pants and feel him hard for me. I stroke him gently up and down and he moans into my mouth. That's so hot and I'm more wet just from hearing him. As I take him out he speaks silently "Oh God, you're gonna kill me".

His hands slowly descent down to my thighs and then back up as he pulls my skirt up to my waist. He nudges my legs open with his right knee and I slightly open them just enough so he can slip my panties down to the floor. My arms go flying around his neck and I hold on to him for dear life as he puts his big arms around my waist and pulls me higher on the wall. My legs go around his hips instinctively so he can't move much if I don't want him to. He kisses me again, and this time it's not that gentle kiss from before, now it's hard and demanding, his tongue exploring my mouth. We don't pull apart unless we need air. He kisses me again and thrusts into me as hard as he can and I shout "Oh God" as he fills me completely. It has been a very long time since someone has felt so good inside of me. He is fucking me with all his strength and I'm almost there. Just one more time… He thrusts one more time and I'm cuming. I'm shouting "yess!" and shaking. He's just a few seconds behind me. He buries his head in the crook of my shoulder and comes hard inside of me. For what seems forever he continues to spasm and thrusts involuntary into me. Not that I mind. It's been the best fuck in a really long time. When we both calm down he slowly puts me to the ground and we straighten our clothes. Finally after few minutes of silence he extends his arm to me and says "My name is Jack". I slightly hesitate but I take it "Sam". With that we start heading back out of the bathroom.


	3. chance meeting

-3-

Chance meeting

I'm sitting at the bar, again at that same place as yesterday. Don't even know why I'm back here. Anyway, I'm drinking my beer when someone sits next to me. It's that guy from yesterday, Jack. I can already feel my face blushing.

"Hi", he is the first one to speak, "Whatchya doing?"

I can't even look him in the eyes, but answer anyway like he's not even here, "Nothing"

"Come on, you can't be just sitting here and doing nothing…"

"Well, actually, I'm thinking."

"Okay… So Sam, what do you do when you're not thinking here?"

"I'm a theoretical astrophysicist. I'm actually starting on a new job tomorrow."

"Really? A scientist?"

"What, don't tell me you don't like scientists?"

"Me? Never…".

"What do you do?", I finally ask him.

"Nothing really. I was retired up until now. I'm actually starting on a new job tomorrow also."

Finally the waitress comes to take his order. She took her sweet time.

"Beer". Imagine that, a man who drinks beer. Now, that's a first.

"Sam, how about dancing?", he asks as he looks me with those beautiful chocolate eyes of his.

"Sure, why not." I just can't bring myself to saying no.

He gets up from his stool and gently takes my hand into his. He is being so gentle, nothing like yesterday. That was just raw force. This is completely different.

We are dancing in the middle of the crowd, it's not easy to move around in here. I am pretty close to him, almost can feel his breath on my face.

Songs pass and we're still holding each other and dancing. I know that I'm a sentimental fool, but it's hard not to be when he's acting like that.

He asks, "Want to go sit down a bit?". I just nod.

We just try to rest for a while. Time passes in companionable silence. I'm even trying to steal a few glances at him. There it is. He's looking at me when he thinks I can't see it. Just now he was looking at my breasts, then slowly shifting his gaze to my mouth, his own slightly opened, as if he's awaiting something. God, he is beautiful. It is obvious that he is much older than me, but as I'm looking at him I can't stop from remembering the feel of his strong hands on my body. Now I'm wet. You did it again Sam. Stop thinking for once and just do it.

I finally find enough strength and ask him, "Want to get out of this place?". It didn't even take him a heartbeat, he just gets up and puts his leather jacket on. We are walking out, towards our cars.

"Wanna come to my place for a cup of coffee?", he asks.

"I'll follow you".

We both get in our cars and he pulls out of the parking lot. What came over you? How stupid can you be?!? First yesterday and now, going with a strange man to his house? But something deep in side of me is telling that this is ok. I'm still following him when we finally pull up in front of a house. Could say it's a nice house, but looks like just every other one. I can see him getting out of his truck and he hesitates for a moment when he sees I'm still sitting in mine. Ok ok, I'm coming and I finally get out of it. He just continues to his front door as if nothing has happened. We're both inside now and I'm trying to look uninterested. But the truth is I want him so badly, I never wanted anyone like I want him. We've only met yesterday and I already miss him, that's why I was probably back today at that place. Just waiting and hoping he would come. And he did. And now I'm in his house. OK Sam, what now?

"Sit down, you don't have to stand, I don't bite.", he says with a grin on his face. I sit.

"Want anything to drink? I've got water, beer or beer?", again that grin.

"Beer will be fine". Like I need more alcohol, I can't already think straight.

He sits down next to me and hands me my beer. For a few moments there is silence while we're just sitting and drinking. He moved closer to me and he's leaning over, close to my ear. Okay, I think we've just found out what now… I turn my head towards him and our faces are just inches away and I can feel he's breathing heavily. He takes my lips in a gentle kiss and I put my beer on the table. My arms go around his neck. I break apart finally, I need some air. He looks at me quizzically, and I just say "Air". He just nods, and puts his beer down. Looks like he forgot all about it. His face is back turned towards mine and this time I kiss him, a bit harder than the last time. My tongue goes into his mouth, gently probing and searching. His hands are on my waist again and he's pulling my shirt up and I rise my arms above my head to help me. The shirt is off to the floor. Now he's on my bra, looking for a clasp, he's not realizing that the clasp is on the front side so I undo it and slip it off to the floor. He looks grateful for this. In return he takes his mouth to my left nipple and he starts to run his tongue over it and slightly flip it. I moan loudly and throw my head back. He's licking the other nipple now. Running his tongue over it and around. And I'm moaning louder. He stops and just looks at me. His hands travel to my skirt and he undoes the zipper on it and nudges my hips higher of the sofa to take it off of me. Then my panties. It joins the pile of clothes on the floor. Now my hands go to his pants, undoing them and slipping them off of him. He gets up from the sofa and I lie down so he can take his position between my legs. He took his boxers off while I was lying down so I can already see his erection. And it's big. He lies down on top of me and puts both his hands around my face and kisses me like the world is going to end tomorrow. He thrusts into me with his lips still on mine. I'm getting closer and I can't stop myself from moaning loudly, he's still thrusting and now I can't help myself from screaming his name "Oh god Jack, don't stop". At that he looks me right in the eye and our gazes lock. One more time and I'm cuming. My head is thrown back on the sofa and I'm shaking. Few more thrusts and he's cuming and shaking and murmuring "Sam".

We just lie there in a silence for few minutes and I'm the first one to speak, "I have to go".

"No don't go, spend the night here." He gets of the sofa and takes my hand. He's tugging me up. When I get up he's leading me into the bedroom. He's not serious, is he? Spend the night in his bed. I'm too tired anyway so I just give in. there's always tomorrow to sort everything out.


	4. The card that lady luck has dealt us

-4-

The card that lady luck has dealt us

I slightly stir and press to the warmth behind me. Something heavy falls over me and I'm starting to wake up. With only one eye half open I can already see it's still dark outside even though drapes are almost completely covering the window. "Morning sleeping beauty", I hear someone behind me and turn over to see who it is. Oh my god, Jack. I forgot all about that, I spent the night here, how could I have done that?!? And on a day I start work. "What time is it?" I ask him and he just looks over to the clock and says "4 o'clock".

"I'll be late!" I almost shout, full of panic. "I have to go. Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Sure, just straight through there. It's only 4 am, how can you be late?"

I don't even answer that, just get up from the bed and grab the sheet I can see, I enter the bathroom and close the door. I lean with my back to the door and sigh. How stupid could you have been?!? You're compromising your career for a one night, no, scratch that, two nights stand.

I go to the mirror and God, I'm a mess. My hair sticks in all directions but I somehow manage to put it where it belongs to. I'm back out now and he's still looking at me like a lovesick puppy while I try to find all my clothes that are apparently not here. I know, we left them in the living room. That's right, I'll just go there and put them on. It'll be easier that way. I start out of the bedroom and he gets up from the bed and starts after me. "Sam, you don't have to go yet", he tells me while still looking at me.

"No I really have to," I correct him "Thank you for… a fun night, and evening", I continue while gathering my clothes and putting them back on.

"When will I see you again?", he's asking me.

"I don't know. Here, ", I take out a pen and a piece of paper and write my name and number on it "you call me when you have the time".  
"I'm Jack O'Neill, just so you know who's on the other side of the phone line."

"I'm Sam Carter and I really have to go now." I just turn around on my heels and get out the house. Where was my head? I still have to go get dressed at home and head for the base. I hope this new job will take my mind off of recent events.

I pull up my car in to the Chayenne mountain parking lot and gather my papers. I slowly walk in thru the entrance just to have the security guards stop me and frisk me. And they're taking their sweet time. Now I'm really gonna be late. I'm finally done and they escort me to the first elevator, and then the second one.

I'm out of the damn elevator, who knows how deep under ground and I'm walking, no, half running half walking toward the briefing room.

I can already hear voices from the briefing room. Nah, that can't be. I'm imagining things. But it does sound awful like….

"Where is Captain Carter?  
"Just arriving sir."

"Carter?"

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission".

"I'd prefer to put together my own team sir."

"Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the stargate."

"Where is he transferring from?" As I walk in into the briefing room my gravest suspicions become true.

"**She** is transferring from the Pentagon". I'm blushing. Hope he won't see that. But he looks just as startled as I am. Maybe even more. But he does look adorable, especially in those dress blues. Always did like my men in a uniform. Stop that Sam, you'll do something stupid again.

"I take it you're colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting sir!"

"But of course you go by Sam?" the third man finally asks.

"You don't have to worry major, I played with dolls when I was a kid." There was menace in my voice toward the man.

"G.I. Joe?"

"No, major Matt Mason."

"Oh. Who?"

"Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?"

"Lets get started" The general cuts in before I say something we will all regret. "Colonel?"

"Those of you on your first trip thru the gate you should be prepared on what to expect" That was aimed to me. He's insinuating I don't know what I'm doing.

"I practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." Yeah right, cut the bullshit Sammie, you've been preparing in his bed.

"I think what the colonel is saying is have you ever pulled out of simulated bombing round of f-16 at 8 plus gees?"

"Yes", and there's that blank look, like I've just grown horns or something.

"Well, its way worse than that." Just had to save his face. Men.

"By the time you get to the other side you're frozen stiff. Like you've just been trough blizzard. Naked"

Well, thank you for that picture. You just had to say that. Now I can't get Jack out of my mind. God, this is gonna be a very long day.

"That's a result of a compression your molecules undergo during a millisecond required for reconstitution." Don't try too much Sam, they'll see right trough you. And besides, they don't understand a word you just said. Soldiers.

"Oh here we go again. Another scientist. General, please."

"Theoretical astrophysicist."

"Which means?", yeah Jack, it means if you can't pronounce it don't bother.

"Which means she is smarter than you are," The General buts in again, just at the right moment, few seconds more and I'd probably cut his throat. But what a lovely throat that is. I'd love to kiss every inch of the exposed skin. Get a grip Sam, just hang in there, "colonel, especially on the matters related to the stargate."

"Colonel, I was studying the gate technology two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went trough. I should have gone trough then. Sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going trough this time."

"Well, with all due respect doctor, I would…"

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank not their salutation. You should call me captain not doctor."

"Captain Carter is assigned to this unit, that's not an option it's an order."  
"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.  
"Oh this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women." And he is staring me straight in the eye, getting me all wet, "I've just got a little problem with scientists.

"Colonel, I logged over a 100 hours in enemy air space during the Gulf war, is that tough enough for you? Or are we gonna have to arm wrestle?" the men are all looking at him not knowing what the answer would be. He looks at me like he'll jump my bones any second now, right here on the table in front of everyone. I can't look away, his eyes are just so beautiful…

The rest of the meeting goes on in a haze, the General's voice bringing me back from my daydreaming. We all get up to leave and I go first out of the briefing room. I'm heading for the locker room to change my clothes and get some chow. I'm pretty hungry by now. As I enter the locker room, silhouette comes from behind me, closes the door and pins me to the wall before I even get a chance to react.

"What will you do now, arm wrestle?" he grabs my hands with his big ones and holds them high above my head. His mouth is so close to mine, I can feel his breath on my lips. I wish he would kiss me already.

"What Major, not that gutsy now, are we?"

"Let me go you bastard. What do you thing you are doing?!"

"Nothing… Having some fun. You didn't mind last night"

"Last night you weren't my commanding officer. Get off!"

"Get off? Maybe after the mission if you'll help me", and that shit eating grin is back on. He presses his hips into mine and I can feel him hard for me.

"it's been that way the whole meeting. Do you even know what you're doing to me?" he swiftly turns me around so I face the wall and my hands still pinned above my head. His erection is pressed to my but.

"Don't worry major, this will be continued…" and he's gone. I turn around and I'm completely alone in the locker room. Shit. I won't live trough this mission if he doesn't stop doing that.


	5. Unending

-5-

Hello people. I know, it took me too long to post this chapter and I'm sorry. I just got stuck on it. It begins when they step trough the gate on Abydos. The first part of the chapter is out of the script from COtG, but the other half kinda goes AU at the party. Imagine the bad guys didn't join them when they should have so they had too much free time on their hands.

Hope you'll enjoy it and remember, please no flames.

Unending

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Oh God, it will be one of those missions.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that big lunch." And then, maybe not. Maybe I get to have some fun with her today. Things are starting to look up. Now, where were we… Ah, right, Ra. Ok, this looks like no one's been here for ages. Daniel, where are you?! Suddenly, bunch of kids with guns jump out and surround us. There's no way out. And finally, there's Daniel jumping out of the shadows and mumbling something in a foreign language. Looks like that did it, they are putting down the guns.

"Hello Jack. Welcome back." What, didn't expect us?

"Skaara" God, I missed that boy.

"I did not think to be seeing you again."

"Daniel, how're you doin'?"

"Good, you?"  
"Much better now that I see everybody's ok"

"Greetings from Earth Doctor Jackson"

"Hello Ferreti"

"Brought you little something Daniel"

"Kowalski", now that's a look I'll never forget.

"Sha're, don't be shy"

"Hi, good to see you again"

"So, figured it was just a matter of time before you had to tell the truth of us still being here"  
"Yeah. Why the militia? Something else come trough?"

"No, we're just taking precautions. Why?"

"Amazing. This is what was missing from the dig at Giza. This is how they controlled it. It took us 15 years and 3 supercomputers to macgyver a system for the gate on Earth." And, she's back! Once that woman starts there's no stopping her.

"Captain!"

"Look how small it is."

"Captain!"

"Oh. Right. Excuse me. Doctor Jackson I presume. I'm Doctor Samantha Carter. "

"Thought you wanted to be called captain." Got her now, I wish I could take a photo of the look she gave me. You know what they say, If looks could kill…

"What's going on Jack?"

"Six hostile aliens came trough the Stargate on Earth. Four people are dead, one's missing."  
"One of them looked like Ra, Daniel."

"Well, they didn't come from here. Boys take shifts guarding the gate 36 hours a day every day. We'd know if they came trough here."

"Well, they came from somewhere Daniel. We have to look around."

"Ok, I think I can help you to find out who it was but it's gonna have to wait until the sandstorm is over. We were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?"

We are all sitting by the fire, all the food our hosts have sprawled on the floor in the middle and all the people sited around it. Skaara. How that boy grew up in the short time. He's a grown man almost. And Daniel. As much I don't like to admit, he did good on this alien world. Married the most beautiful woman here. But right now, while Sam is here, she is no longer the most beautiful. Sam is. And I know Sha're knows it. That's why she kissed Daniel like that in front of us. To show this beautiful blond just who the boss around here is.

Skaara hands me some kind of beverage to try.

"Moonshine?" What exactly was Daniel teaching these people?

"Smooth". Oh God, I feel like I just swallowed handful of nails. As I pass the beverage to Sam she drinks a bit of it like it was water. She can't be that much tougher than me. Can she?

"I think it's time for another perimeter check. Carter, you're with me."

"Yes sir." We both pick up our gear and hold to our P-90 for dear life. We walk towards the gate room but it seams I changed my mind. I'm leading her to another room in the pyramid that looks empty. In fact it looks like no one came in here for quite some time now. I quickly spin on my heels and she almost runs into me, but she manages to stop herself before we make any physical contact.

"Sir?"

"I thought we needed some alone time."

"I don't think so. It's better if we returned to the others…"

"What, you're scared of little ole' me?"

"No, of course not".

"Than what Carter?".

"I just don't think it's wise if we were alone …"

"And why is that?" as I ask that I take a step forward to close the free space between us and now I'm standing inside her personal space, lips almost touching. I can already feel my hard on pressing against my zipper.

"Sir… please…"

"Sam, I was Jack yesterday. Nothing has changed since than." And I take her lips with mine. I didn't think she would respond, but her hands fly to the back of my head and she's holding on so I couldn't stop kissing her even if I wanted to. I drop my P-90 to the floor and my hands go to the front of her BDU. I slowly unzip her and my right hand goes to her left breast. And what a beautiful breast it is.

"Please Jack…" she says as her hands go to my pants and she undoes my zipper. Her hand grips my hard on and slowly strokes me up and down. I can't help it but moan into her mouth as we still haven't broken the contact between us.

"Oh God", that's the most complicated sentence I can form at the moment. My hands are pulling her BDUs down as her hand still strokes my hard dick.

"Take your clothes off" I command my beautiful 2IC and her hands leave me alone and cold while she takes off her BDU and bra. Now she standing in front of me almost naked, only her panties are still on.

"Get down on the floor and lie down." She does what I say. Now, that's a first. I take my clothes off too as she's looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes that seam to reflect the ocean and the stargate. I soon join her on the floor as I gently nudge her legs apart. I set my body on top of hers so my dick slightly touches her wet opening. I just lie there and look at her for a moment before pressing another kiss to her lips, this time hard, demanding and unforgivable. She's matching my movements with her own as she puts her hands on my butt to tell me to go on. I thrust into her as hard as I can and her head flies instantly into the hard cold floor and she shouts "Jack". I put my own head in the crook of her neck and whisper to her "Shhh baby, I know it hurts. It'll stop." And I steady myself inside of her to give her time to adjust to me slowly. When I feel her relaxing I slowly pull out almost completely and thrust once again into her. I can already feel her walls closing on me and I'm not really sure how long I'll be able to hold myself from exploding. But, anyway I continue thrusting in and out of her and soon she looks like she'll cum.

"Cum for me baby" I again whisper and take her lips in a breath stopping kiss as she cums with a force I haven't seen in these past two days. I thrust once again with as much force I can muster and I'm cuming inside of her. Few more involuntary thrusts and I'm starting to relax on top of her sweaty body.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll make it work." She looks at me and a grin slowly forms on her lips.

"Yes sir!" is all she's willing to give me right now, but the next time I hear someone yes sir! me I'm sure my mind will wander to this moment and I'll have big problems in my pants.

THE END


	6. The New Beginning

-6-

Ok, I guess I changed my mind. This story isn't finished after all. I can't let it go for now, I'm enjoying it too much. And sorry it took me this long, waaaaaaaay too long, this time real life really got in the way.

The New Beginning

It's been two weeks since the ending of our first mission and I still haven't seen her. I have a feeling she's avoiding me. And it's about time I go and find out what's going on. I look at the clock and it's almost 5pm. Time to call it a day. So, I get up from the chair and slowly head to the locker room to dress into my civvies.

As I drive to her house I can't help but thinking why would she be avoiding me? Maybe finally her brain kicked in and she's seeing me for who I am. Battered old man with bad knees. She could do waaaaay better than me.

I arrive to her house, but I'm not yet ready to knock on her door so I just park across the road and sit there for few minutes, chilling as you might say.

After about 15minutes of just sitting here I finally get enough courage and step out of the car. I walk slowly to give myself enough time to change my mind, but I won't, someone has to do this and tonight that someone is me.

I raise my hand and bang on her door, I guess I'm too nervous to even knock gently. From inside I hear her voice shouting "Hold your horses I'm coming" and the door opens.

Ok, wasn't expecting this, she looks just a bit too stunned when she realizes who it is standing on her doorway.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" She finally manages, her brain kicking in after few moments of stunned silence.

"Well, _Carter,_ I haven't seen you in two weeks". Ok, this isn't going how I imagined it go down.

"Can I come in? It's kinda cold out here."

"Sure." And she opens the door a bit further for me to step in, but I can see the hesitation crawling along in her eyes. She really is hiding something. And it seems she's hiding it from me.

I sit down on her couch, I really don't like sitting in those chairs when I'm here, and besides, this way she'll sit close to me.

"Want a beer?" she asks

"Yeah, sure." Like I'm gonna decline a beer. Not that this is a time to be drinking. I need to be sober. But one beer never hurt me.

Few moments later she's back from the kitchen and handing me my bottle. I take it from her and she sits down beside me, a bit too far for my taste, but who am I to complain? Sweet. I snuggle closer to her but she doesn't move an inch. Like I'm not even here.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing, sir."

"What's with the Sir?"

"The last time I checked you still were my commanding officer."  
"Ok, _Carter_, is that what's bugging you? I thought we were way past that stage." Now she's not even looking me in the eye anymore.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer, she just turns around to face me and kisses me like she hasn't seen me in years. We don't part until we both need to come up for air.

"Sam, what was that?"  
"A kiss. I thought you'd recognize it." Ok, when did she become me?

"You can't be sarcastic, that's my role. You're the smart one."  
"Why do I always have to be the smart one? " and she looks at me with those big blue eyes. I just melt from the sight of her. She slowly puts her hands on both sides of my head and brings her face close to mine. Her lips slowly brush mine, a feather light touch, and I can already feel myself getting hard. Dirty old man. I can't hold myself anymore so I bring my hands to her breasts and just touch. A moan escapes her throat. I move my hands to unbutton her shirt and she's free within seconds. She suddenly stops me and whispers "Bed". She gets up and takes my hand to guide me to the bedroom. We are finally there. God I missed her. These were two very lonely and long weeks.

She starts to unbutton her pants. She's putting a show for me. Slowly puts her hands inside the pants and pushes them to the floor. Now she's only in her panties, and I really must say, those panties look like she's been expecting me. I've never seen her in thongs before. I think I'm actually drooling at the sight of her. Now she's just standing there and waiting for me to make a move so I take off my shirt and pants, not as gracefully as she did it but who could blame me? I'm not a very patient man, especially when I have someone like Carter standing naked in front of me. When I finally get rid of my clothes I step as close to her as I can and plant a kiss on her 

lips. I pull her on top of the bed with me and as I position myself between her legs she puts them around my waist and holds on tight as if I'm going anywhere. Fat chance of that. Ever, not just this at this moment.

Her big beautiful blue eyes are looking straight into mine and for the briefest moment I see something new in them, nope, it's gone. I thrust into her as hard as I can, like there's no tomorrow. Her eyes close and head goes backward and she just moans there. I almost forgot the feeling of her, hot, wet and tight. I never want to leave.

I continue to thrust with all my strength and soon I hear Sam almost shouting "Oh God Jack, I'm coming." And she came with an earth shattering power. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget this day. I capture her lips and thrust one more time and I'm coming.

"Sam!!" is all that I'm able to vocalize. After we both finally come from our high I stay for a while longer on top of her, I don't want to move just yet. But, I guess she has other ideas. She swiftly roles us over so I'm spooning her and draws sheets over us. This really is comfortable, we should do this more often.

"So, mind telling me now what was bothering you?", I finally ask her.

"You sure you want to know?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. Spill it."

"Jack, there's no easy way of saying this… I'm…"

Hehehe… I love those cliffhangers too… You'll find our shortly… 


	7. Overcoming the moment

-7-

Last time:

"_Jack, there's no easy way of saying this… I'm…"_

And now on with the show.

Sam's POV

"I'm pregnant."

If you looked up the word shock in an encyclopedia, there would be a picture of Jack's face and his stunned expression.

"Jack? Jack? You all right?" No reaction from him, not even a blink.

"Ha? How did this happen?! No, I mean I know how this happened, but…. How?!"

"Well, remember that first time at O'Malley's? That impromptu meeting we had? Guess that did the trick."

"What will you do? Don't get me wrong, it's just that you have your whole life and career in front of you."

"I'm glad you're not concerned about me." You don't want to be a part of this, do you. You're right, why would you. You don't even know me. And quite frankly I don't know you either.

"I don't know yet. I want this child, but I never pictured myself as a single mom."

"Whatever you decide I'll be there for you." Okay, I never expected to hear something like that from a stranger. Ok, almost a stranger.

"I really don't know. What I do know is that we have an early morning tomorrow and we have to sleep. Spend the night?"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Three days actually go by before I get to see him again. Not from lack of trying, from lack of free time. And I still haven't made up my mind.

Again, as he did at my house, he just shows up at my lab leaning casually on my door.

I'm so emerged into assembling this 'doohickey' as I heard it's called that I don't even notice he's there.

"Hey Carter, what's up"

"Sir!" he startles me and I bang my hand on a piece of rock sitting on my table. Klutz. "Ow"

"You okay Carter?"

"I'm fine" is all I'm able to get trough my teeth as I mumble few un-lady like words to myself. I almost never swear, but some occasions call for this kind of language. Besides, it makes me feel better.

"Soooo… How are you?"  
"I'm fine Sir. You?"

"Yeah, me too. Wanna go out for dinner with me?" he catches me off guard again. He's making a habit of that.

"Yeah, sure, why not, Sir."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The rest of the day goes on quickly and I find myself looking at my watch at 5.30pm. Oh yeah, late again.

Thankfully I have some spare clothes here at my bunk, just some old jeans and a top. Nothing special but they'll do. Just as I'm finished dressing myself my cell rings and I look at the called id. It's Jack.

"Carter". I can't help myself, even if I know it's him, I answer the phone that way.

"Where you at Carter?"  
"Still at the Mountain. I'll be waiting for you at the top if you come and get me. 10minutes enough?"

"Sure. Be there." And there's that world famous click.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

He picked a pretty nice restaurant for us. The guy has taste despite what he lets on at first sight. And he's good company, he makes me feel good.

"So, Sam, have you made up your mind?" he finally manages to ask after few moments of silence.

"About what?"

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean." So I guess no chance of evading this question.

"Yeah, guess I did. I'm keeping it." No emotions can be seen on his face. Maybe this is it. I knew it he wouldn't have to do anything with this. All of the sudden he gets up from his chair and walks over to my side. He stands in front of my chair and kneels down.

So, what do you think folks? Should he do it?

Tune in tomorrow (hopefully) for the next chapter, same bat channel, same bat time.


End file.
